Twist of Fate
by Flower Song Princess
Summary: Mikan Sakura works for a magazine while Natsume Hyuuga is Japan's superstar. After holding a masquerade party in celebration of Christmas, these 2 strangers slept in the same bed? And it turned out after 3 months, Mikan was pregnant! Accident?or Fate? Mx
1. Act I: Happiness Begins with an Accident

My Message: Merry Christmas everybody!!! That's the message I'm going to say even though it has expired weeks ago... and happy new year!!! Well, this is another story of mine which I entitle "Twist of Fate". It's based from the drama which I watched previously entitled, "Fated to Love You". You should watch that too and I guarantee you a 5 star drama filled with laughters and tears.

Anyways... I hope you enjoy this story since I put my entire heart to it... KIDDING! But please review afterwards so that I'll know any comments or suggestions. I'll upload this story once I finish Natsume's Painting, my other story which will be finished when I finish "Youichi's Birthday Present".

_Dedicated to: Miki-Chan and Joyce :)  
I wish you "Merry Christmas" and I hope that we'll see each other soon._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to someone else!! **

Prologue  
Chapter I - Happiness Begins with an Accident

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I never knew how accidents can change a person's life. According to the population, there are 8 billion people on the Earth. But I can't believe that I would be those one in a billion girls to sleep with a stranger... in the same bed.

Remember the old proverb, "there are no accidents in life". Well, whoever said that might not understand my situation. How would you feel sleeping in the same bed with a person whom you only see, but haven't met? Will you turn crazy? Will you get wild? Of course! Especially if the stranger happens to be one of Japan's famous superstar, Natsume Hyuuga.

I'll tell you how it all started. It started... with a masquerade party.

"Everyone," Anna called our attentions by stepping on the table, "Great news! The masquerade party which is supposed to be held the next 3 weeks--it's now moved to this Monday!!"

The table wherein Anna was stepping on was next to my desk. I tried to call her attention, but she just won't listen. By the way, that was Anna. She works in the gossip segment in a magazine. Unfortunately, we share the same field along with her twin sister Nonoko, so I'm trapped with their mischief and trouble.

As you can see, I work in a magazine entitled, "Shounen Station" or "Boys Station". Our main targets are all the girls in middle school, high school... any girl who'd like to get their latest update about music and the hot boys are willing to buy this magazine. Nonoko is managing the fashion around the J-Pop world. Anna is doing a gossip segment about the hot artists around. While I, Mikan Sakura, has to know who's the hottest idol every month.

I really want to earn money so bad. Working for a magazine is great, but it's not really worth the money.

My parents died when I was in high school. We're only half siblings since my brother Tsubasa's mother died in a plane accident, my mom got divorced by the same father I and Tsubasa had, and our foster mother died from a car crash along with our father. My name is supposed to be Andou Mikan, but I chose my mother's maiden name. My little brother, Youichi, did the same.

I only have an older brother and a little brother as a family. My older brother, Tsubasa, already graduated high school so he works as a technician, who's traveling around Tokyo, searching for broken things to repair them during the weekdays. While during the weekends, he opens our bookstore/manga cafe to earn some more money. But it was only enough for my little brother's tuition fee, and only half of my school fees. So I started working as a dishwasher in the night to earn money for our needs.

Life never was good. We might have some ups and downs but we should never forget to never give up.

I don't want to go back to that life. It was terrible and we have to survive, or else we'll lose.

Anyways, let's not talk about my life too much. As I was saying, everything went wrong ever since our Christmas Party was moved to Monday. And its theme is masquerade, meaning nobody will know who you are...and you won't know anybody.

After a frustrating day of work, I finally arrived at my quiet little home. In front of it was the bookstore/manga cafe that we own. But I didn't bother entering my house through the closed shop. I went to our secret entrance.

When I opened the lights in my house, I saw my little brother, Youichi, sleeping with a pen in his hand. I smiled while watching his angelic face. I went closer to him to see what he was doing.

Under his arm was an unfinished essay. It said:

_My Father and Mother  
by Hijiri Youichi_

_"My father and mother died when I was in 5th grade, when I was only 10 years old. I thought that I was helpless now since my mom isn't around. She was the only person whom I think, believes in me. Ever since she got married to Masaharu Andou, I've been in misery. She was always focused on work to earn a living. But ever since they died, I never expected that my older brother Tsubasa Andou would work as a technician and be the one who supports me and my sister, Mikan Sakura. While my older sister would work a part-time job at night to support the family. Ever since then, I've considered them as my parents because they were the ones who supported me during the time when we were all hopeless."_

After reading the essay, I let a teardrop flow on my cheek. I would never think that Youichi would feel this way about me and Tsubasa. While I continue to read the essay, Youichi begins to wake up.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at me. "Sister, what are you doing here?"

I gave a chuckle. "Well, this is my home and I live here." I told him. "By the way, you shouldn't be working so late all by yourself. Where's Tsubasa?"

"He's in his room... sleeping." Youichi replied.

I gave a big sigh afterwards. "Alright. Go to your room now and pack your things for school. Sleep afterwards. It's 11:00 in the evening. Who do you think I am? Your assistant who'll be reminding you to do this and that?"

"Alright! Just stop the nagging." Youichi grabbed his things and went back to his room. I smiled at him while he walks going to his room, looking like a sleep walker.

But that smile of mine went away sooner. I rushed to Tsubasa's room and showed an angry face. "Tsubasa!"

He woke up after hearing my voice. "What's wrong?" he asked while rubbing his eyes.

"You're allowing Youichi to sleep until 11:00? You know that you're in charge of him."

"I'm tired enough" he replied while putting his head under the pillow, "he ate dinner, took a bath, studied and sleep. What now?"

"I'm saying... nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Whatever. Just go back to sleep."

I left the room after that. I guess the stress is controlling me. I don't exactly expect Tsubasa taking tender care for Youichi, but I'm just too worried that someday Youichi might get sick or anything. Like what he said, "they've been my parents ever since". That responsibility was left for Tsubasa and me. So it's no wonder why I get too worried.

* * *

There's no such thing as a perfect guy. And that fact was proven, well, by guys. But there's also this saying, "what you see is what you get". That was my first impression of, well, the Japanese Superstar Hyuuga Natsume. By his cold looks you can tell that they beat Gackt or Dir En Grey's rock expressions. His cold looks reflect his cold feelings, making him look like the coolest guy in the world. His silk black hair that waves around his head, his sparkling Crimson eyes that can make any girl blind in love. Lips that can kiss up to your deepest pleasures, a body that you can't get enough of, and of course, his voice and his movements that will make you realize how wonderful life is.

That was my description of him for "Shounen Station's Latest Idol" November 2007. But all I can say is that I have other plans in the future... and by plans, I mean a good future, and no bad luck coming--that was what I hoped for.

Now, where was I? Oh yes, the masquerade party. It's our Christmas ball and everyone even the famous singers, actors, actresses were even invited. I was with Anna and Nonoko, my office mates. Of course, we were wearing our masks. I was wearing this hot red tube dress with frills on the skirt while wearing a black mask with a heart necklace. I added some curls to my hair, since it looked pretty dull this morning.

We were getting the party started. Shounen Station's Official Christmas Ball 2008.

* * *

_Luna  
Would you join me for a dance at the Tokyo Hotel tonight at 8:00? I'll be waiting,  
Natsume_

She gave a smile while looking at her cellphone. She remembered the things she said, "_When the time comes that you will propose to me and I'm saying yes, I'll be wearing my red dress with my heart necklace while dancing the tango with you on the spotlight. I will definitely say yes." _

And there she was, wearing everything she promised to him. She had stood him up for 3 proposals once, now she's willing to say yes. _"I'd rather be in my boyfriend's arms forever than not fulfilling my dream. I've worked hard so I could join the World Ice Skating Figure contest, but since I've failed, I have nothing to do."_

_Luna  
I hope this time you won't be leaving me standing here for 2 more years. Come to the dance and I trust you it's worth your pleasure.  
Natsume_

"Another text message?" she said, "Natsume, you must be out of it."

She received a phone call after reading Natsume's text message. "Hello", she said

"Luna, you will be performing!"

"What do you mean, manager?"

"You are Japan's representative in the World Ice Skating Figure contest!!!" Luna's manager exclaimed. But she felt disappointed. She doesn't know if she should be happy or not. Yet, he continued, "If you win the contest, you can be able to perform in a new broadway musical featuring an ice skater. And they're really confident that Japan will win again!"

"I... I..."

"You still have your ticket to New York, haven't you? If you still got it, then go get that plane or regret your life forever!" After hearing what her manager said, she turned off her cellphone, looking shocked.

"Taxi, please go to the airport right away. I need to catch my flight." she told the driver, and left Japan before granting Natsume's promise.

* * *

Anna and Nonoko dragged me to the bar where we can get our drinks. I don't drink at all, so it's a bit weird for them to drag me and ask me for an apple martini.

"You know what Mikan, you've been single for quite a while now and we've decided that you might want... a boyfriend." Anna said while drinking the martini in her hand

"Yeah... We just have to act cool in front of the guys and be asked for a dance. This can be an opportunity!" Nonoko replied while saying "cheers" to Anna. "Drink your martini already..."

"I'm not into alcohol, and I want to be independent for the rest of my life. But who knows... I might get pregnant one day knowing that the father is a famous superstar who happens to be somewhere I didn't expect in my life and raise the kid on my own. Besides, I like life without a husband." I replied sarcastically.

Then, 2 guys approach us three. They asked, "May we have a dance with this Brunette maiden?"

And as soon I was going to reply, Anna and Nonoko said "Yes". I looked at them with my mouth open as they waved goodbye at me. Suddenly, I get the feeling I'm not liking this masquerade party at all.

I was only at the bar when this strange guy starts to notice me. I looked at him from my behind and it feels like he knows me while I don't know him. But I'm not sure. Maybe I'm just dizzy since my alcohol tolerance is low, and I get drunk even after drinking a sip from a can of beer. I was drinking my 2nd martini that time, and I certainly am drunk.

Suddenly, he came towards me and reached out his hand, "I doubt if you're not Luna. May I have this dance?"

Since I was drunk, I just followed him while nodding my head.

And then, we danced in the limelight. I'm a pretty good dancer myself, since in high school I almost got to join the "Kannasai", unfortunately I got sick and wasn't able to perform.

We danced the tango with the matching music surrounding us. The spotlight was on us, and even if I was drunk, I never forget how to dance. We danced a bit slow at first, but then, we had close intimacy while dancing. It's like we've really known each other... but who's the man behind the mask?

"You're really good as usual." he told me with a smile

"Well you're not so bad yourself." I replied while continuing to dance

I moved my feet so swiftly and gracefully as I followed to the tune of the music, and there he was, dancing like a god--moving his body and pushing it against me--it's the sweet dance of Tango.

After Tango, I forgot every second of my life that night.

* * *

The next day was pretty awkward... and by awkward I mean SUPER weird--I found myself SLEEPING in a hotel room while someone else's arms were wrapped around me. I moved to my right, closed my eyes, hoping that everything is a dream until I saw myself naked under the blanket sheet. And when I looked under his blanket, I was terribly surprised that I would have screamed outloud. And when I looked at his face I was completely shocked that it was Japanese superstar Natsume Hyuuga under the mask... the one whom I danced last night with.

I tried to let go, but his arms were strong... could it be that he had a lot of scandals before and I turn out to be a victim!?!?! While pushing his arms away, I took a glimpse of my finger, noticing a ring on my wedding finger.

I was totally surprised that I let out a scream. But I really hope this was a nightmare.

* * *

Well, how was the first chapter of the story, Twist of Fate? I hope you liked it and please review! Here's a preview:

_"How can I sleep with the wrong person?"_

_"I don't know! I was drunk. How about you? Why are you sleeping with me?"_

_"Hyuuga-san, I think... I'm pregnant."_

I'll upload the next chapter after finishing Youichi's Birthday Present. Bye for now! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

_--Hana no Uta_


	2. Act II: Blame It on the Alcohol

Before proceeding to the next chapter, I wanna thank those who reviewed:

_Aya Igarashi Kaoru  
xXxaKaMe4eVaxXx  
girl689  
My Hopeless Romantic  
Bloomer123 – yupp... I was inspired by that story.  
Secret  
niceladysakura  
07  
Da-Special-Song – I was inspired by that story. ^^  
HarunaNiwa073  
Larsie0316  
katie  
smalltaz_

glaimberain14  
TheRedSin  
XxblackwingsxX  
Mimichii  
Irumi Kanzaki  
Miyoko03  
amoun ,merhi  
yue  
katsuyawhiteside  
Mitsumi Haruka  
joyce09

My message: OMFG~!! It's been like, a year since I updated this story!!! lol xD

Anyway I changed my penname if you didn't notice. I had to, because I have to. I know you don't get it, and I won't let you know why. I'm a confusing person. XDD Sorry if it's short. I've been lazy updating these stories on . (=

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to someone else!**

Chapter 2

Blame It on the Alcohol

Oh my gosh. This isn't happening.

Japan's superstar, Natsume Hyuuga, sleeping beside me??

I took a peek of myself under the blanket. I was shocked—eyes filled with surprise and discomfort, and I keep on shrugging my body away from him but his grip was too strong. I panicked.

And since I didn't know what to do, I screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!"

He opened his eyes because of my scream. At first he didn't mind, closing his eyes but when he realized that he didn't know me, he opened his eyes once again and took his arm along.

"Who are you!? And, and what the hell are you doing here!?" he exclaimed, pulling away the blanket, covering his bottom.

Since I didn't have any cover to cover myself, I went down the bed so that he couldn't see my body. "Me!? _Who are you!? _I don't know what I'm doing here!! I was drunk and then we hooked up!?"

"Sh**!" he cried out as I widened my eyes. I told him sarcastically, "Oh! So I guess I'm not surprised as well. Sleeping with Japan's superstar, Natsume Hyuuga!!! I wouldn't be surprised if I slept with him even if I don't know him! It's my life long dream!!!"

He puts his hand on his forehead to control his headache as he used his other hand to hold the blanket. "Alright. Who the hell are you first? You know me anyway so who the hell are you?"

"Why the hell are you asking me!? You're gonna call the police aren't you!?" I pointed my finger at him. "I'm telling you—I don't know how this happened!!!"

"Are you crazy!?!?!?!" he cried out. "If I tell this to the police, my image will be ruined, my two year relationship with my girlfriend will be over and who knows, one day we'll end up in a mental hospital!"

"Well instead of fighting over here, look back!!!"

"What!?"

"I told you to look back!!!"

"Why!?"

"BECAUSE I'M GONNA DRESS!!!"

He was struck by what I said. "How the hell can you dress at a situation like this!?"

"Well we'll be stupid if we continue to panic!! And I might catch a cold! For your information I don't have any clothes on!!!"

He gave in to my instructions. He turned around as I searched for my clothes on the floor. I crawled, searching for them under the bed, anywhere. "No peeking," I told him

"Tch. Why would I peek?" he replied coldly.

I ignored what he said and continued to look for my clothes. I was able to find my dress. Unfortunately it was ripped. I frowned upon seeing it.

"Can you dress up already!?" he exclaimed, turning his back at me.

I frowned at him. "How the hell am I supposed to dress up when my dress is ripped!? At least you can dress up with your clothes!!"

"Did you find your underwear?"

"Yeah but I didn't wear a bra last night."

"Sh**!!! Oh dammit!" he cried out loud. "How can I sleep with the wrong person?"

"I don't know! I was drunk. How about you? Why were you sleeping with me huh!?"

"Because I thought you were my girlfriend!!! I don't know! I guess I must be drunk as well."

…

Normal POV

Anna and Nonoko spit the food from their mouth. "And then what happened?"

Mikan gave a sigh as she stirred her orange juice with her straw, pouting. She laid her head on her hand, her arm on the table. "Oh... well he called his manager to bring some clothes. He let me wear his shirt and baggy pants. He let me starve because he was dressed up and I stayed at the bathroom, naked!!"

Both of them gave a sigh. "At least you were able to sleep with Hyuuga Natsume." Anna commented.

"What the hell are you talking about!? It's the worst thing that happened in my life!!! And I never told this to anyone except for you two so don't tell this to anyone or else he'll sue me!"

"Whoa, whoa Mikan! Pipe it down!" Nonoko held my shoulders. She raised her eyebrow at me, "Are you getting mood swings?"

"What are you talking about? I get mood swings when my period's about to come."

"Not really," Anna replied. "You'd usually get cramps and a headache but not mood swings."

Mikan looked at Anna, puzzled. "What are you talking about? I get mood swings all the time!" she said as she took the bottle of root beer and poured some on her glass of orange soda. The two widened their eyes.

Anna told her, "Mikan, what are you doing!?"

"Mixing root beer and orange soda. It's delicious. Why?" Mikan asked innocently.

Nonoko dropped her jaw. "Um, it's disgusting!"

"Hey Nonoko, who knows that maybe Mikan's pregnant." Anna laughed along.

Mikan gave a shocked look. "Hey! Don't kid like this or I swear to god I will kill the both of you when I turn out to be pregnant!!"

"And why's that!?" Anna asked angrily as she puts both of her hands on her waist.

Mikan gave a deep sigh and replied, "Because you two made me drink alcohol non-stop!! You know that I have low tolerance in alcohol and I get horny when I'm drunk!!"

"Oh come on Mikan. Everyone gets horny when they're drunk." Nonoko chuckled as Mikan gave her a look that says, "don't mess with me or else you'll really get it".

Mikan felt a vibration in her skirt pocket afterward. She pulled out her cellphone and answered it. "Hello?" she gently uttered.

"Sakura Mikan, your editor-in-chief here speaking." the woman on the other phone replied.

Mikan widened her eyes and became alarmed. "Oh, Takemoto-san. Yes, what's the matter?"

"Listen. I hear that lately, Japan's superstar Hyuuga Natsume is leaving the country for a fan meeting in China tomorrow. I want you to interview him right now since I called him to come to the Shounen Station press to be interviewed. Good thing that he squeezed in a few hours to do so. He'll be there around... now. So do that interview before our rival magazine steals it herself for the next issue. Don't disappoint me Sakura Mikan!!"

After saying what she had to say, the woman, or so called 'editor-in-chief' hanged up the phone. Mikan gasped, hoping that she didn't hear what her boss wanted to say.

"Mikan, are you okay?" Nonoko shook Mikan's shoulder, but all Mikan did was put down her phone; her eyes widened, mouth wide open from shock, and a fusion of fear and regret inside her.

"I have an interview with Hyuuga Natsume within 5 minutes."

"Uh oh," Anna smirked at Mikan.

Mikan began panicking. If only she could shout all her grief out loud, it would be better for her. But she can't. And now she has to face him once again, three weeks after that 'tryst'.

End of chapter 2

Preview:

"Hyuuga-san, I think I'm pregnant."

"Tell them that I have to cancel my fan-meeting at China. I have some things to attend to and by things, I mean business."

"Now don't tell me that this is my fault because this is completely your fault. If you didn't dress up like my girlfriend then I wouldn't even meet you."

"Well sorry for not being psychic and not knowing what will happen to me in the future. FYI, it's you who knocked me out~!!"

"I'm gonna have a grandchild!?"

"GRANDMA!?!?!"


End file.
